Replaced
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Warning: contains Terra. NOT A TERRAXBB story! IT's A RAEXBB eventually. keep reading! btw I HATE TERRA! Rated T just in case. only because of violence! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**sorry this one's so short, but oh well. the next one's longer. This is my first fanfic. so hope you enjoy! by the way, i am not a BBXTerra fan. **

**_____________________________________________  
**

**It was just another quiet day at titans tower. Until they got home.**

**They all walked through the door, actually it was more like crawling and stumbling. Beast Boy collapsed on the couch.**

**"I don't think it's ever been this busy.." he squeaked out.**

**They had fought several bad guys one after another. This was their first time home since early that morning.**

**"Hopefully no one else gets any ideas." Raven said sitting next to beast boy.**

**"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." Cyborg said walking out of the room. "Night."**

**"I believe I shall as well." starfire said yawning and flew droopily out of the room.**

**"Sounds good to me." Robin said leaving.**

**"Goodnight Beast boy" Raven said getting up. She looked back at him when he didn't respond. He was already passed out on the couch. Raven gave a small smile before she left to her room.**

*******

**Beast boy woke with a start when he heard a noise coming from outside. At first he was confused as to why he was in the commons room. He figured it out after a minute. He heard it again. He stood up and followed the noise to the roof.**

**At first he didn't see anything. He didn't hear anything for a while. He was about to turn back and go inside when he heard something whisper his name. No. not something. Someone.**

**"Beast boy." it said a little louder. He turned to the source.**

**He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them several times and pinched himself. It was real. She was real. Terra was back.**

**_______________________________  
**

**cliffhanger**!


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for all the positive reviews. Thank you. hope you enjoy.**

**_________________________________**

**Sept. 21 6:29**

**"TERRA!?" Beast boy exclaimed.**

**"Hi Beast boy." she said timidly.**

**"Do you, you know… remember?"**

**She nodded. The smile on Beast Boy's face grew wider. His eyes sparkled. Then he ran towards her and gave her a very big hug.**

**When Beast Boy finished hugging her, he asked her a billion questions. "How do you remember? What are you doing here? How did you stop being stone in the first place? Are you hurt? Do you still have your powers? What about…"**

**"BEAST BOY!" Terra yelled to get him to stop. He just stared at her with large eyes. "I'm really tired. Can I explain everything in the morning?"**

**"YEAH. Of course. What was I thinking ummm… your room is kind of the same. We've been using it for storage, but it should be fine!" he said before rushing her off to her old room that was now filled with boxes. He soon remembered how tired he was and didn't want to bother her any more so he left to his room.**

**Terra was happy to see him again but also relieved to be alone again. She looked around the familiar room now filled with boxes and dust.. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. She was very tired, but didn't go to sleep for another hour.**

*******

**Raven woke up with the smell of breakfast in her nose. With eyes half open she looked at the clock. It was five a.m. She slowly got up to see who was making that smell this early. She expected to find Robin already up and perky, but she found the last person she would have expected. Beast Boy. He was making his Tofu eggs. More than usual. Something was up. Raven was not excited to find out what it was.**

**"Uh Beast Boy." Raven started. "What are you doing?"**

**He stopped and turned around to look at her. A huge smile covered his face. "Making breakfast…" he said giving a small chuckle to himself. He seemed almost nervous.**

**Raven wondered if it was her making him nervous.**

**"Yeah, but why?" Raven began with her questions again.**

**"I always make breakfast." he said a frown on his face.**

**"I meant why are you cooking breakfast this early. You don't wake up until at least nine. That's on a good day!"**

**"Uh…Hmmm… What time did you say it was?"**

**"Five!" Beast boy didn't answer.**

**Just then Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked in.**

**"What's going on in here?" Robin asked bags still under his eyes.**

**"Ask him" Raven said glaring at him**

**Beast boy just smiled. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he said.**

**"Okay, lets just say I have a surprise for all of you. A HUGE surprise. You are all going to love it! And…"**

**Just then the door opened. The Titans all looked in the direction of the door and found Terra standing there with a smile on her face.**

**"Hi guys." she said waving.**

**Starfire immediately ran to her embracing her in her crushing hugs.**

**"Friend! It is glorious to see you again!" Starfire exclaimed.**

**"Good to have you back." Robin said smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder welcoming her back.**

**"What's up little buddy!" Cyborg said.**

**"Hey guys!"**

**Raven was silent. She wasn't happy to see Terra again, but she wasn't angry either. She had no hard feelings towards her, but there was still something…**

**"So, what happened?" Raven was the first one to ask questions.**

**"I was hoping to have breakfast first, but I guess I have to start sometime." Terra said sitting on the couch. Beast Boy sat next to her and starfire on the other side. The others stood.**

**Terra took a deep breath. "Okay. So you remember how I stopped slade and all?"**

**They all nodded.**

**"Well I was conscious the entire time I was that rock. I don't think I was in it or anything but I was aware of everything around me, but I couldn't quite make sense of everything. And then one day someone showed up and I was me again except I wasn't…"**

**"You couldn't remember anything." Raven finished for her.**

**Terra nodded.**

**"Do you remember who it was that turned you back into… you?"**

**"No. I feel like I do, but I just can't… Anyway. I somehow got my life back together kind of and went to school and you know that part. And then one day, yesterday actually. I just remembered. everything. Well most everything. I still can't remember who turned me back. I know it doesn't answer a lot of your questions, but I'm still trying to take it all in again. I've been someone else for so long. It hardly seems like my life anymore."**

**"Your welcome here anytime you want." Robin said. Raven walked away.**

**Terra got up after her as did Beast Boy. "Raven, are things alright… between us?"**

**Raven nodded. "I'm just still tired is all."**

**Terra smiled and turned back to the rest of the team. They went on talking about what had happened since she was gone and Terra said how she would like to stay forever. Everyone was happy. Except Raven.**

**She wasn't mad at her from her betrayal, she had redeemed herself. It was something else. Something darker. Raven wasn't going to her room to sleep. She had to find out who it was who set Terra free. And to regain control over her unexplained emotions.**

**[Later that day, 10:39 Beast Boys room]**

**Beast boy was in his room thinking, yes thinking. He was happy to see Terra. No not happy, ecstatic. But something was different now. He didn't love her anymore. He hadn't in a long time. He still cared for her, but he didn't _love_ her. Actually he felt those feelings for someone else… no. maybe it would just take a little time to fall back in love with Terra. He hoped that was what would happen.**

**But what if hope wasn't enough?**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's another chapter i just finished. enjoy!**

**_________________________________  
**

**Raven finally went to sleep. At three in the morning. She had been looking for answers as to who may have released Terra from her stone grave. She had yet to find any leads. She had traveled to the dark cavern where Terra once stood motionless. She found nothing. She looked through all her books and racked her brain for anyone powerful enough to do what they did. She even went as far as to interrogate Terra, which did not end well.**

**Raven hadn't noticed the time when she went to Terra (it was past midnight) and Raven, from lack of sleep, was very persistent and pushy. Robin eventually came out of his room to pull Raven away. It still wasn't enough. The rest of the titans came and made her leave.**

**Raven had to meditate to release the anger and gain control. And apologize. Those are the events that finally brought her back to her room, exhausted, and out of resources.**

**"Maybe sleep will help." She said to herself as she laid down on her soft cozy bed.**

**Sleep just about took her over when a knock came at her door. Quietly, but loud enough to wake her. She tried to ignore it, but it kept on going. And going. And going.**

**She finally threw off her blanket, stomped over to the door and opened it.**

**It was Beast Boy.**

**Animosity rose in Raven's throat. She was just about to yell at him that she was trying to get some sleep when she saw the tears in his eyes. All that hatred disappeared in an instant. Remorse replaced it and she suddenly felt nauseous.**

**Her throat was clogged, but she managed to speak. "What's wrong." she said in almost a whisper.**

**The tears in his eyes died down a little bit, but they were still watery. "Can we talk?" he asked quietly looking up at her with big wide eyes.**

**Raven only nodded and invited him in. Normally she would have taken him to the commons area, but it didn't seem appropriate. Nor did it seem right to leave him in the hall. She treated him like glass. Moving slowly and carefully. She didn't want to do anything that would make him start to cry. That was one thing she couldn't handle.**

**"So, what is it?" Raven began first.**

**Beast Boy was silent for a minute. Raven thought he wasn't going to answer, but then very quietly his voice came. "It's Terra."**

**Raven stiffened. If she had hurt him again… "What did she do?"**

**"Nothing." he replied simply.**

**"Then… what is it?"**

**There was a long silence. Very long. "I think she's keeping something from me." Beast Boy lied. "Like she knows something more and she just won't tell me." he was actually going to tell her that he didn't think he loved Terra anymore, but couldn't make himself do it.**

**"Why are you telling me?" She bought it.**

**"I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Beast boy quickly made up.**

**"Give her time I guess… she'll tell you when she's ready." Raven said. She was hoping it would be more. She didn't quite believe that that would bring him to tears, but she didn't think he'd tell her what was really on his mind. But why would he come all this way to talk to _her_. Why not Starfire or Cyborg? Some things are better left unanswered.**

**Beast boy soon left and all members of the Titans were fast asleep.**

*******

**The next day, Terra suggested going to the mall. Starfire of course agreed whole-heartedly. The boys were hesitant, but eventually said yes after Terra mentioned there was a Video Game store and a Mechanics store nearby. And of course pizza afterward. Raven said no. Not only did she hate shopping, she also hadn't gotten much sleep after Beast Boy left. It was filled with tossing and turning, not to mention nightmares.**

**Her dreams were filled with vivid images of blood and horror that filled her heart with fear. She decided she would meditate most of the day away in hopes that the next night would be better.**

**When the Titans returned, they were all laughing and told Raven how enjoyable it was. After the excitement had died down, it got quiet. Really quiet. Raven began to wonder where they had all gone. She searched the tower until she found them outside, practicing. She walked up to Robin.**

**"Why didn't you tell me we were practicing?" Raven asked.**

**Robin jumped as he suddenly noticed Raven next to him. When he composed himself he simply stated he had forgotten. He had counted five heads, and forgot there was one extra. Her.**

**"Would you like me to start now?" Raven asked.**

**"Actually we were just finishing up. You can practice without us though. If you want." He said and walked off with the rest of the team. And Terra.**

**Raven just went back to her room and meditated a little more before going back to bed for hopefully a more restful sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is mostly about how Raven is being replaced. Hence the title. It'll get really good after that. I think. thanks for all the positive reviews. it makes me work harder and faster which means more story faster! Sorry it's so sort. Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________**

**Raven woke up. Another bad night. Blood, screams, fear. It seemed she hadn't gotten any sleep since… well since Terra showed up…hmmm…**

**Raven got up and tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. Then she walked out of her room and went to the common area. Nobody. She searched the tower. Nobody. She was alone.**

**Again.**

*******

**Raven waited in the commons area. She tried to read, but couldn't concentrate. She tried meditating, but it didn't help. Eventually she just turned on the T.V. and watched whatever was. She didn't pay much attention. It was another two hours before The Titans returned. Terra was at their center.**

**"Hi guys," Raven said standing up.**

**They didn't reply.**

*******

**The next day, after another night of bad dreams and much sleep deprivation, Raven was woken by noises. Loud noises. Laughing noises.**

**She got up and investigated.**

**She found the titans playing stankball. All of them. Beast Boy and Terra appeared to be having the best time next to Cyborg. Who knows how they were all convinced to play, but Beast Boy didn't ask Raven. They've stopped caring. Raven was being replaced**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. i'm really proud of it. this is like the climax. sorry to leave you hanging. but enjoy! sorry this one's kinda short. but it's good. read!**

**_____________**

**The tower lit up with flashing red lights as trouble stirred in the city. The Titans quickly gathered in the commons area. Raven came last. She hadn't gotten any sleep for a week. One week. The exact amount of time it took Terra to completely replace her. At least at home. Maybe she could prove herself in battle. Maybe she could make them realize her when she was saving all their buts…maybe.**

**It was cinderblock.**

**He was doing a job for someone. Someone unknown at the time. The Titans would soon know who was behind cinderblocks seemingly random destruction. All of them would live to regret even hearing his name.**

*******

**At the scene of the crime, cinderblock was smashing in buildings windows, throwing cars, and making the town a complete mess.**

**"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled to his teammates as usual.**

**Raven was ready to prove herself even though she felt she shouldn't have to.**

**"Azarath Metrion Zin-"**

**"I got it," Terra said pushing Raven out of the way and chucking a very large boulder at the giant. It didn't do much other than get his attention.**

**He started directing his attacks in Raven's and Terra's direction. They easily dodged the flying cars as they smashed into a buildings and other cars.**

**The Titans attacked furiously, giving all they had. Except Raven.**

**They didn't even need her to fight anymore.**

**She wasn't giving up hope yet, but she wasn't going to bother to keep trying. They could handle cinderblock.**

**So Raven flew to a nearby skyscraper far above the fight. She watched them take down the bad guy slowly, but surely. She watched as Terra flung rocks at the giant cinderblock thinking how it used to be her. She couldn't help but wish Terra was still gone.**

**Things were going along without problems for the Titans. Raven started thinking again about who could have released Terra from her stone grave when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.**

**She gave a small grunt of pain. She looked over at her shoulder and saw she was bleeding. She quickly stood up and looked for what could have caused it. She didn't see anything.**

**Another jolt of pain in her leg. It took her by surprise and she fell. She didn't fall off the building, but she was very close to the edge. She pulled out her communicator and tried calling for help, but it was shot out her hand with a blast of dark energy much like her own. This time when she looked for a source, she found one.**

**"No," she whispered to herself in horror as everything suddenly fell into place. Everything made sense. But now it was too late.**

**__________________**

**Enjoy? hope you did! see you next time as you find out what happens. sorry to leave you hanging. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm having so much fun writing this. I love doing this. Thanks for all the support. It helps me write. Especially since it's my first fanfic. Here's more! Enjoy!**

**________________________________**

**Raven was horrified to see the cult leader Brother Blood. He was the leader of a cult that followed her father Trigon. Now he was here. It explained everything. He had been granted enough power by Trigon to do many things and one of those things included releasing Terra from her stone grave. He was also the reason behind her nightmares. Lack of sleep makes you weak. He was coming after Raven to set Trigon free.**

**There was only one thing that didn't fit. Why?**

**Raven tried to run away only to find herself face to face with a follower of Brother Blood. They now surrounded her. She tried conjuring up her powers, but Blood had already taken those away. At least most of them. She fought as hard as she could, but only received punches and another deep cut to her leg.**

**She felt so powerless.**

**She looked for her friends, praying they would see and come to their rescue.**

**They didn't. She had to face this by herself. Alone**

**She turned to brother blood. "What do you want." she demanded.**

**"Isn't it obvious?" He said.**

**His eyes glowed briefly and she heard a pop and searing pain through her leg. She fell catching herself on her arm which sent it shivering with pain as well. She laid there helpless and afraid for what would happen. Trigon could not get lose. Never. But there was nothing she could do.**

**Things went black as Brother blood towered over her.**

*******

**The Titans found Raven four hours later in critical condition.**

**Fractured left arm, broken right leg and rib, multiple bruises and cuts, and a concussion. Deep cuts on her left shoulder and back of left leg, upper thigh on right leg. It didn't look good.**

**"How could this have happened?" Beast Boy asked as he stared at her broken body.**

**"Who could have done such a horrible deed?" Starfire asked horrified.**

**"We should have paid attention. We should have been able to do something."**

**Terra and Robin were silent.**

**They all stared at Raven for a long time watching her vital signs, her pulse barely there, her breathing ragged and coarse.**

**"This is all my fault." Robin said finally. Not taking his eyes off Raven.**

**"No, It's all of our fault. None of us even noticed when she disappeared!" Cyborg said angrily.**

**"I'm the team leader, I'm responsible for all of you. If someone gets hurt, it's my fault. No one else's. I'm supposed to make sure everyone's all right. I'm the one whose supposed to look out for my teammates. If it's any one's fault it's mine." Robin said.**

**"Robin, please do not be so hard on yourself. We all are supposed to look out for each other." Starfire said placing a soft hand on Robin's shoulder.**

**Robin was silent. He left the room looking down at the floor. He was going to find out who did this and bring them to justice. For Raven.**

**Terra was the next one to leave. She didn't look remorseful. When she reached her room, a smile reached her lips as she relaxed in her room.**

**The rest of the team left. Except Beast Boy.**

**"I'm sorry." He said simply.**

**He kissed her gently on the cheek before leaving sorrowfully.**

**_______________________**

**AWWWWW! So sweet!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! again. i know another chapter! Amazing! one of my favorites so far. hope you enjoy it! here it is!**

**_____________________________________**

**[two days later]**

**Raven's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to find herself still alive. Well, mostly. She was still in a lot of pain, but her healing powers can only do so much. It took a lot of energy. She could hardly move her arms, let alone her head. When she looked around her, as best she could, the only person she saw was Terra.**

**She tried to talk, but all that came out was a small cough.**

**It was enough to get Terra's attention.**

**"Hello Raven," she said smiling.**

**"How long?" Raven barely managed.**

**"How long have you been unconscious or how long did it take for us to find you? Don't exhaust yourself. I'll tell you both. You've been unconscious for a little over three days. As for the other question, we didn't even realize you were gone for six hours. It took us another hour to find you. And Raven…"**

**Raven stared at her emotionless. Eyelids half closed.**

**"You deserve better." Terra said.**

**It was the last thing Raven heard before everything went black again.**

*******

**For the next week, when Raven was awake, she never spoke. The others tried to find out who had attacked her. If she knew anything. If she was in pain. But she wouldn't say a word. Once Raven was mostly back to health, they took her to the interrigation room and tried questioning her again. And again she said nothing.**

**"Hey Raven…" Beast Boy said. "How about a nice warm cup of herbal tea?" he said holding it out to her. She didn't even look at him.**

**After Robin asked her a few more questions. He left angrily.**

**The others left too. "Raven?" Starfire asked with worry. She wanted her to talk and go back to normal, but left instead. She knew she wouldn't be able to get her to speak. But she wanted to know why. Once she left she walked up to the rest of the team.**

**"Robin, why will our friend not speak to us?" Starfire pleaded.**

**"I don't know. But it has to do with whoever attacked her. If we find him, we find our answers." Robin said.**

**"I agree with Robin," Beast Boy said.**

**"hello?" Terra piped up. "Did you see what that guy did to Raven? She's like one of the most powerful people I know."**

**"That doesn't matter. We have to find this guy." Robin said in his astounding confidence. "For Raven."**

*******

**"I think I'll go check on Raven," Beast Boy said leaving the commons area. It had been a little over an hour since they had their meeting. Beast Boy was going to check on Raven for more reasons than one. He really was going to check on her. He was really worried. But he also wanted an excuse to see her.**

**He walked up to her door, and knocked. "Hey Raven!"**

**No answer. "Um Raven? Are you okay?"**

**After waiting for a minute, he opened the door.**

**He stuck his head inside. "Raven?" His eyes searched the room fervently.**

**She was gone.**

**__________________________**

**OH SNAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight hope you like it. i don't know how i feel about this one. i guess it's pretty good at parts. anyway. here it is. enjoy!**

**________________________________**

**"What?" Robin exclaimed along with the rest of the team. Except Terra.**

**"She's gone." Beast Boy repeated sadly.**

**"What do you mean, she's gone," Starfire asked angrily flying right up to his face. "How could she be gone."**

**"How can you be sure? I don't think you've had enough time to search the whole tower." Cyborg brought up.**

**Beast Boy simply pulled out her communicator along with any device used to trace her, and a small piece of paper. Robin took them and stared at the note.**

**This is what it read:**

**Don't look for me. I'm not coming back. Be safe. Raven**

**"Titans, search the city!" Robin Cried.**

**Everyone rushed off in a hurry toward the large city in hopes of finding their friend. Although one had an alternative mission.**

*******

**[Later]**

**Miles away in a small church on the edge of the city, a man waited patiently for the news. News that all his followers waited for. They were waiting on one person.**

**The large doors of the church suddenly flew open letting in a massive amounts of light as well as fresh air. The candles flickered with the rush of air that quickly filled the room. The person they were all waiting for had finally come**

*******

**Raven had found residence in a small abandoned apartment building far away from Jump City. She did her best to fix up one of the rooms and did her best to move on from her life. She still had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing hurt as much as what Terra had told her.**

**She had decided to leave the Titans after Terra told her how long it took them to find her. She hated leaving, but it hurt more to stay. She couldn't bear to see Terra standing where she once stood. It was even worse because she was a better friend than she ever was. Especially to Beast Boy.**

**Now all she wanted was a normal life.**

**But as luck would have it, it wasn't meant to be.**

**Raven returned home after looking for a job, only to find Brother Blood waiting for her. Raven immediately tensed as soon as she saw him.**

**"You," she growled.**

**"Hello Raven." Brother Blood greeted.**

**"What do you want," Raven said thinking of ways of escape.**

**"I just wanted to give you an invitation." he said smiling eerily.**

**"What? An invitation to bring my father back? I don't think so."**

**"No no no. I would never ask that. I know you would never agree to that."**

**"What is it then?"**

**"Revenge of course."**

**________________**

**Muhahahahahah (Evil laugh)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. Revenge? Betrayal? i guess we shall see!**

**__________________________**

**"What?" Raven said in disbelief.**

**"Revenge. You know, pay back." Brother Blood Replied.**

**"On who?"**

**"Your supposed friends. They betrayed you, did they not?"**

**"No. They just wanted something I couldn't give them. I let them have it. End of story."**

**"But together we could make them suffer like they made you in so many ways."**

**"Let me get this straight. You attack me out of the blue, leave me to die, and now you're asking me to join you for revenge on people who have done no harm to me? Unlike you?"**

**His smile was gone.**

**"How did you find me anyway. How did you even know I left the Titans?"**

**"We have our ways."**

**"You can just forget it. I will never join you." Raven said trying to leave. A follower of Brother Blood intercepted her.**

**"I'm sure we can negotiate," he said menacingly as the rest of his minions appeared out of nowhere surrounding Raven. She had nowhere to go.**

*******

**The Titans returned to the tower after a very long day. Their search of the city came up empty. They had no leads, no clues, nothing. They still had no idea where Raven was. Beast Boy was the last to return home. Terra was the first.**

**"Why didn't we find her. We looked in every corner of the city. She has to be somewhere." Beast Boy said sagging on the couch.**

**"There's a whole world out there BB. She could be anywhere." Cyborg pointed out as he spread his arms as wide as they would go.**

**"Tomorrow we'll do Gotham City." Beast Boy said getting up and leaving.**

**"Beast Boy," Robin said stopping him by putting his hand on his shoulder. "I don't think searching the whole world will help."**

**Beast Boy sagged his shoulders even more. He left the room morosely.**

**"The Beast Boy is right. We must find Raven. She could be hurt, or sad, or sick for the home…" Starfire said.**

**"We know Starfire. And we will." Robin said "The question is how?"**

**____________________________________**

**Snazzy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**I do not own teen titans or DC comics. I would like to say thank you particularly to Telegirl and wolvmbm. Thank you for sticking with this and all the reviews! Now for the story here it is. Enjoy!**

**______________________________**

**The titans returned home after another long day of searching for Raven. Starfire and Robin had gone straight to bed. Beast Boy and Cyborg stayed in the commons room. Terra hadn't come home yet.**

"**BB," Cyborg said once they sat on the couch. "I don't think, we're going to be able to find her." he said placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**We have to. We at least need to know why she left." Beast boy said jumping off the couch. **

"**BB, I don't.."**

"**Can't you see, it's killing me!" Beast Boy exclaimed.**

"**You look fine to me." came a voice from behind them.**

"**Raven?" Beast Boy said unsure as he turned around.**

**It was her.**

"**RAVEN!!!" he exclaimed as he tackled her with a bear hug. (literally)**

**Cyborg walked over to the two of them, calling for the others to come.**

**Once Beast boy stepped back, he saw she had a few more cuts and bruises than when she left. **

"**Raven! Your hurt!" Beast Boy exclaimed looking at a cut on her forearm.**

"**It's nothing. I need to talk to Robin…" she started. Just then Robin and Starfire walked into the room. **

**Raven walked up to Robin immediately and pulled him away from the rest of them. She spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear.**

"**Robin, we need to talk."**

*******

**Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were waiting in the commons area while Robin and Raven went off to talk alone.**

**Unbearable silence filled the room.**

"**So…" Cyborg started. "Why do you think she wanted to talk to Robin? Alone." **

"**Who knows." Beast Boy replied. "I'm just glad she's back!"**

"**I too express joy for the return of our friend." Starfire exclaimed.**

"**But nothing makes sense. Why did she leave in the first place? That's what I want to know. And why did she come back?" Cyborg brought up.**

"**Hopefully that's what Robin is finding out." Beast Boy said, turning on the T.V.**

*******

"**Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked once they were in the interrogation room.**

"**Robin, I need you to just listen to me right now. Please don't interrupt me."**

**Robin remained silent and nodded his head.**

"**Ever since Terra returned I haven't been able to sleep and I couldn't help but wonder who it was that set her free." Raven began in a rush.**

"**Did you find out?" Robin asked. He couldn't help himself.**

**Raven gave an annoyed stare and continued. "Yes. I did."**

"**Who?" Robin jumped in again before she could explain.**

"**Brother Blood. He is the leader of a cult that worships my father. He has many of the same powers as me and knows quite a few tricks and spells. Affecting my sleep and releasing Terra are a couple of examples. The only reason I found out was because he was the one who attacked me along with his followers."**

"**Okay, that explains who? But why did you run away? And why did you return?"**

**Raven was silent. **

"**Raven you can tell me. I'm your friend. I need to know." **

**Raven gave a sigh. "I felt I had been replaced by Terra. I felt like I was in the way." Raven said not fully explaining the extent of her emotions. There was no time. He needed the rest of the story. Now.**

"**Oh," Robin said softly. "We didn't mean to. I guess we were all so happy to see Terra again." He said pausing. "I thought you said you were okay with her being back."**

"**I said I didn't blame her for what she did in the past."**

"**Then what is it?" Robin asked quizzically. **

"**I'm jealous."**

"**Of what?" Robin asked.**

**Raven blushed. "Of beast boy." she confessed. She suddenly tensed. "If you say anything…" she warned.**

"**Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Robin promised.**

"**Good, now I need to tell you the most important thing."**

"**What is that?" he asked.**

"**It's about Terra."**

*******

**Terra finally returned back to the tower. It was past midnight. **

"**Terra! Where have you been?" Beast Boy asked.**

"**Looking for Raven." She said plainly.**

"**Guess what!" Cyborg said.**

"**What?" Terra asked nonchalantly. **

"**Raven is back!" Beast Boy announced.**

"**What?!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Where is she now?"**

"**She said she had to talk to Robin. So she is." Cyborg explained.**

**Terra walked back the way she had come and headed to the interrogation room.**

**__________________________**

**Mu ha ha haha! I tried to make this one longer. I think I succeeded. But I'm sad to tell you that it's almost over! *tear* oh well. I guess I'll just have to start a new one after!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven sorry this one's REALLY short. but the last one was long, so, deal with it.**

**__________________________________  
**

**"****Robin, there's only one possible reason why they would attack me like that. Usually they wouldn't dare harm a hair on my head, but they beat me till I was near death." Raven started to explain**

**"****I don't understand. What reason could they have for doing that? And how does this all fit in with Terra?" Robin asked.**

**"****All this started up ever since she arrived. I think that she may be-" Raven didn't get to finish do to the new window in the wall. Terra stood on the opposite side. **

**"****You can't trust her," Terra accused.**

**"****Why?" Robin demanded.**

**"****I found her soon after she left. She's joined Brother Blood." Terra exclaimed. "She's going to kill us!" **

**_______________________________**

**please tell me, who do you believe.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**now for the revealing of who was telling the truth. is it Terra? Raven? now you will know! enjoy!  
**

**_____________________________________**

**The rest of the team arrived just in time to see Terra and Raven go after each other. They were thoroughly confused.**

"**Robin, what's going on!" Cyborg yelled as the two titans fought.**

"**I don't know," Robin said wide eyed.**

**There was another explosion. This time the hole in the wall led them outside. Terra was starting to lift large boulders and Raven was trying to take those over. **

"**Stop!" Beast Boy yelled.**

**Raven and Terra didn't stop, but they looked at the rest of the team. **

"**You have to stop her, she's the one who's working for Brother Blood." Raven pleaded.**

"**No, she's lying, she's been compromised!" Terra shot back.**

"**Who do we believe?" Beast Boy asked Robin.**

**Just then the large boulders exploded from the pressure. Portions of the boulders flew in all directions hitting Terra and Raven to the ground. The team managed to dodge.**

**When the dust cleared away, both Terra and Raven were knocked out on the ground. It was over.**

"**Raven," Beast Boy called as he went to her.**

**Robin followed him. Cyborg and Starfire went to check on Terra. They didn't know who to believe, but cared for both of them.**

"**Terra, you okay?" Cyborg said.**

**Her eyes opened. A smile came to her face. She stood up slowly.**

*******

"**Raven are you okay?" Beast Boy said kneeling next to her.**

**Her eyes opened. She stood up.**

"**Do you feel okay?" Robin asked with concern.**

**She turned to him. "I feel great. In fact, I feel better than I ever have." She said as her eyes glowed red.**

**An explosion was heard behind them. **

"**What is going on?" Beast Boy asked turning to Robin as they backed away from Raven. **

**Robin took out his staff weapon as he answered. "They were both telling the truth. It was a trap.****" **

**____________________________**

**uh oh****...**** they in trouble!****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen the explanatory chapter. and suspense! mua ha haha! enjoy!  
**

**_____________________**

**A trap. It had been Brother Blood's intention to remove Raven from the Titans in order to make it easier to kill them. They had discovered Terra when they were looking for a way to find out what was happening within the Tower. They hadn't actually released her. They observed and destroyed the statue that had once been her and made a replica. Terra was actually a follower of Brother Blood.**

**Raven had been overcome by the church of blood. They attacked her mind with spells and enchantments to try and control her mind. It hadn't worked correctly. Instead it had released her evil side by angering her and overwhelming her. She then had a desire to destroy her once beloved friends. But she wasn't truly herself. The Titans wouldn't learn this until after all the chaos was over.**

**That is if they survived.**

*******

**Cyborg and Starfire had been taken by surprise when Terra attacked them. Beast Boy and Robin were also surprised to find Raven attacking them. She threw things at them, swiped at them and shielded any attempted attacks on her. The scary part was that she did it with ease and she was _enjoying_ it.**

**"Raven," Robin tried. "Snap out of it. We're your friends." he said dodging another stream of black energy.**

**"Friends who were all too eager to replace me with her!" Raven said.**

**"We didn't mean to. We were just-"**

**Robin was hit. He was slammed into the tower so forcefully that it knocked him unconscious.**

**"I was never your friend," she said stopping and walking towards Beast Boy.**

**"Yes, you were. Remember Raven how we-" Cybogs sonic blast interrupted him and Raven pinned him to the ground with her black energy.**

**"Don't do this," he pleaded. "You'll regret it once you-"**

**"I wouldn't count on it." She said before knocking him out as well.**

**Terra was waiting for Raven on top of the tower along with the rest of the church of blood. She had taken care of Starfire and Cyborg.**

**"Very good Raven." Brother Blood said as he walked toward her. "Now for the rest of the world."**

**Raven's head snapped toward him. "You think I'm going to take orders from you?" she said laughing. "If anything you should be taking orders from me! But I have no need for you. Any of you."**

**"Now now, Raven-"**

**"Perhaps I should send you the bottom of a volcano." she pondered out loud.**

**"Lady Raven," he said getting on one knee. "You only need to tell us what to do and we shall do it. Willingly." The rest of the followers knelt too.**

**"I suppose I don't have to kill you. Hmmm…" she thought. "Perhaps there is something you could be useful for."**

**____________________________**

**dun dun dun. what's gonna happen!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen. This is a real cliffhanger. but short. sorry. oh well. enjoy. the story must go on.  
**

**_________________________**

**The Titans awoke with large headaches and bruises.**

**Despair filled their hearts as they remembered what had happened.**

"**This can't be happening." Beast Boy said in anguish.**

"**We should have done something. We could have prevented this-" Cyborg said **

"**I don't want to say this. Not now, but we have to stop her." Robin said. **

"**We cannot. She is our friend. How-" Starfire began.**

"**She's not the same person. We will stop her and then we'll find a way to get the old Raven back. I promise." Robin said confidently.**

*******

"**What can we do for you Lady Raven." Brother blood asked.**

"**I need you to search for a certain item. Once, I have it, I shall make you my servants for time and all eternity. I will give you much and you will be privileged. This item is a stone by the name Angola . Whoever has it can destroy a world by only wishing it. I need that stone to become the most powerful being to walk this world." Raven explained.**

"**Of course. It would be our pleasure. Where might we find the Angola?"**

"**It's location is unknown. There is only one in every dimension. It could be on the moon, or near the ends of the universe. I would get started. I do not have much patience." **

"**But lady Raven, we may-" Brother Blood started. Raven looked at him. It was either this, or death. "As you wish." he said and left with his followers as well as Terra. Or the one who posed as Terra. They disappeared, never to be seen again.**

**Raven turned to look upon the city. "The end has come." **

**________________________________**

**dun dun dun! it's almost over!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen. This is the last chapter guys! i'm sooo sad! oh well. i guess i'll just have to start another one. enjoy the finale.  
**

**___________________________________**

**"You all know what to do?" Robin asked the rest of his team. Or what was left of it anyway.**

**They all nodded morosely.**

**"Move out!" he whispered to his team.**

**They all started to more, but were stopped. Actually they were free to move, but Raven had shown up right in the middle of their expanded huddle.**

**"Hey guys." Raven said. "Surprised to see me?"**

*******

**At first the titans were unsure as to what to do, but Robin gave an order to attack. They followed their leaders orders and tackled Raven. She didn't resist.**

**"Uh, why aren't you trying to destroy us?" Beast Boy asked when they realized she didn't do anything to stop them.**

**"Because I'm not evil." She replied.**

**"But you were just attacking us a little while ago. You know along with Terra."**

**"I was pretending." Raven said. They all looked at her quizzically. "I tricked them into thinking I was evil. It was the only way I could get rid of them for good."**

**"What?" Robin asked.**

**Raven explained how when she had been taken by the church of blood after running away, they had tried to control her, but they had failed. Her father would have never given them that power. She explained how she came up with a plan before they had given up. She would trick them to believing they had released her dark side, before they actually tried and fool them into believing she truly was evil. But in order to do that, she had to do something that the normal Raven would never do. Hurt her best friends. Once they believed her completely, she sent them on a wild goose chase that would hopefully keep them away for a very very long time.**

**"How do we know your telling the truth now? Why wouldn't you have told us before hand?" Cyborg asked.**

**"I couldn't tell you because I would have hesitated then and you wouldn't have convinced them. Besides, at what time could I have. They followed me everywhere."**

**"How about in the interrogation room?" Robin asked.**

**"I think they were listening." Raven replied. "I couldn't take any chances."**

**"How can we believe you now?" Robin asked. "How do we know you aren't just trying to fool us so you can kill us."**

**"Don't you think I would have done that already." Raven replied.**

**No one could think of an answer.**

**Beast Boy circled her, looking her up and down. He stopped in front of her. "Hmmm… good enough for me!" he said as he hugged her.**

**The other titans smiled and welcomed her back in their own little way before asking her billions of questions. After they had all been answered thoroughly, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, headed back inside to order pizza.**

**Once the others were gone, Beast Boy gave her another, smaller hug. "I knew you could never hate me." Beast Boy said as he sat by the water, giving her a great big smile.**

**Raven sat down next to him.**

**"Raven?" Beast Boy said questioningly.**

**"Yeah?" she replied looking back at him.**

**"I think I love you." he said staring at the water.**

**"I think I love you too." she replied.**

**They were silent for a long time.**

**"Raven?" Beast boy said facing her.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Can you close your eyes?"**

**Raven was hesitant, but finally did.**

**Beast Boy kissed her lightly on the lips before getting up and racing toward the tower. "First one in is a rotten egg!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven slowly followed.**

**"You mean last one in is a rotten egg…" Raven corrected. Beast Boy didn't hear.**

**Just another day at Titans Tower.**

**THE END (until Beast Boy caught swine flu...)  
**


End file.
